


Counting the seconds

by Neialls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neialls/pseuds/Neialls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows that Niall and Zayn are in love with each other. So he comes up with a game and counts the seconds when he knows they'll finally have the courage to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting the seconds

Harry, Louis and Liam are getting sick of how oblivious Zayn and Niall are. They are so in love with each other! Every time Harry, Louis or Liam is alone with Zayn or Niall all they hear is how pretty their lovers eyes are, how good looking they are, and that their voices are like porn for their ears. It was obvious that none of the boys in One Direction were a 100% straight, so they don’t look up with weird faces if one of them says that they think guys can be hot. It has happened before, Harry was sitting next to Liam with a signing and two extremely handsome guys came up asking if they could get their t-shirts signed. All they needed to give each other was “The look” and they knew enough. Now it happens on a regular basis; If Louis sees a hot guy on TV, he makes sure that everyone gets to know. But the difference between the gayness in One Direction is that Harry, Louis and Liam talk about all kind of guys, the ones in movies, the ones on the street, celebrities etc. But Niall and Zayn only talk about each other, and it seems like it’s the only thing they ever talk about.  
It natural that if they are on tour together, they’re bored or they get annoyed by each other. Now they are bored as hell. Louis looks up at the guys with a cheeky smile and says: “You know what? I have a great idea. I have saved five chocolate bars and if you want them, you’ve got to win this game.” A couple of “What game, Lou?” and “Sure!” ‘s came out of their mouths. “Well, this is how it works:” he coughed a little and continued, “we all know how bad we are at keeping a straight face. So we are going to pair up, if you have a ‘partner’ you have to look him in the eyes as long as you can. If you laugh, you lose. But if you don’t, that is a step closer to winning this game.” “What do you have to do to win the game, Lou?” Niall asked excited, almost jumping up and down with his big eyes looking at Louis (he really wanted to win those chocolate bars). And Zayn almost died at his cuteness. “Good question my precious Nini, but I’m not going to tell you that. You’ll find out soon enough.” After Louis said this, Liam and Harry knew where he was going with this game. “So, I’ll make up the pairs. Of course, we are with five, so I’ll be a judge. Li, your partner is….” He paused dramatic “HARREH! So Zayn your partner is Niall.” They all moved a little bit so they were facing their partners. “Okay, on 3 the game has begun. 1…….. 2…….” He waited a little longer “COME ON LOU JUST START” shouted Harry “3! START”  
Surprisingly they were keeping it up really well. They were in the game for about three minutes. Niall looked into Zayn’s eyes and tried his very best not to jump on him and kiss him like he’s never been kissed before. Also for Zayn it was really hard, he has studied Niall’s eyes for about a thousand times by now. He knows exactly where every colour line is, but still every time he looks into his eyes he feels completely lost. Liam and Harry were busy keeping straight faces but Zayn and Niall’s faces were getting closer to each other every passing second. Louis started counting in his head ’10…’, Zayn moved a little closer to Niall. ‘9…’, Niall moved a little closer to Zayn. ‘8...’, Niall licked his lips who were dry because he was breathing through his mouth the whole time. ‘7…’ Zayn closes his eyes for a second and you can almost hear him thinking and being frustrated. ‘6…’ Niall furrowed his eyebrows a bit because he saw that Zayn was a bit frustrated. ‘5…’ Zayn gave Niall a little smile, assuring him that he’s alright. ‘4…’ Zayn looked at Niall’s lips and back up to his eyes. ‘3…’ Niall moved closer to Zayn, touching him now. ‘2…’ Zayn moved his head so close to Niall’s that their noses were almost touching. ‘1…, kiss’, Zayn moved his lips against Niall’s. Niall was shocked for a second but returned the moving. Niall’s hands went to Zayn’s neck and Zayn’s hands to Niall’s waist. While Niall and Zayn were exploring each other mouths, Louis stood up and grabbed the hands of Liam and Harry to walk away with a very proud smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first one, hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
